GARO
GARO '(牙狼〈GARO（ガロ）- Nha Lang) , hay còn được gọi là Ma Giới Kị Sỹ GARO, Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO là series gốc, đầu tiên của series phim Garo. Được phát sóng trên TV Tokyo vào mỗi thứ 6 hàng tuần, từ 7/10/2005 đến 31/3/2006. Với thành công rực rỡ của mình, series đã được đánh giá là một bước ngoặt lớn của thể loại phim tokusatsu. Nhờ đó, rất nhiều series, movie kế tiếp cũng đã được sản xuất, công chiếu và phát hành. Khi nói về các mùa phim của Garo, người ta thường gọi series này là Hắc Lang Chương. Cốt truyện ''"Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns... yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope...". Sức mạnh, quyền lực, danh tiếng, ... từ thời xưa, con người bị ám ảnh và trở nên lầm lỗi bởi những tham vọng của họ. Cũng từ đó "Horror" xuất hiện, chúng xâm nhập vào con người từ mặt tối của họ để nuốt lấy linh hồn, chiếm lấy thể xác họ. Âm thầm chiến đấu tiêu diệt Horror, những "Ma Giới Kị Sỹ " tạo cho nhân loại một tia hi vọng. GARO kể về Saejima Kouga, một Ma Giới Kị Sỹ với danh xưng Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO. Trong một lần tiêu diệt Horror, anh đã cứu một cô gái có tên là Mitsuki Kaoru. Tuy nhiên, cũng trong lần đó, cô đã dính phải máu của Horror. Theo luật, bất cứ ai dính phải máu của Horror đều phải bị giết chết ngay, nếu không 100 ngày sau, họ sẽ phải chết cực kì đau đớn. Thế nhưng, Kouga đã tha mạng cho cô và tìm cách thanh tẩy cô trước khi hết thời gian. Ngoài ra, series cũng tập trung vào mối quan hệ dần phát triển giữa Kouga và Kaoru, cùng với việc anh bảo vệ con người, theo di nguyện của người cha quá cố, Saejima Taiga, Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO tiền nhiệm. Trong quá trình đó, anh gặp được Suzumura Rei , một Ma Giới Kị Sỹ khác, người sau này trở thành bạn của anh. Anh còn phải đối đầu với Barago, một học trò cũ, cũng là kẻ thù giết chết cha anh, kẻ chuẩn bị triệu hồi Messiah, tổ tiên của Horror. Diễn viên *Konishi Ryosei vai Saejima Kouga / Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO (冴島鋼牙 / 黄金騎士・牙狼) *Hijii Mika vai Mitsuki Kaoru (御月カオル) *Kageyama Hironobu lồng tiếng cho Ma Đạo Luân Zaruba (魔導輪ザルバ) *Fujita Ray vai Suzumura Rei / Ngân Nha Kị Sỹ ZERO (涼邑 零 / 銀牙騎士・絶狼) *Orikasa Ai lông tiếng cho Ma Đạo Cụ Silva (魔導具シルヴァ) *Hotaru Yukijirou vai Kurahashi Gonza (倉橋ゴンザ) *Sato Yasue vai Jabi *Kyomoto Masaki vai Ryuuzaki Karune (Barago)/Hắc Ám Kị Sỹ KIBA *Watanabe Hiroyuki vai Saejima Taiga / Hoàng Kim Kị Sỹ GARO *Yoshino Kimika vai Garm(ガルム) *Mark Musashi vai Kodama *Alisa Yuriko Durbrow vai Shizuka *Fukui Mina vai Asami Các tập phim Nhạc Phim '''Openings * "Theme of GARO" Dùng cho các Ep 1-12 Sáng tác và thể hiện: TRYFORCE * "GARO ~Savior in the Dark~"(牙狼～SAVIOR IN THE DARK～) Dùng cho các Ep 13-25 Sáng tác: Kageyama Hironobu Biên soạn: Kenichi Sudō Thể hiện: JAM Project Endings * Garo ~Boku ga Ai o Tsutaeteyuku~ (牙狼～僕が愛を伝えてゆく～?, "GARO ~I'll Keep Showing You My Love~") Dùng cho các Ep 1-13, 22 Sáng tác: Masaki Kyomoto Biên soạn: Harukichi Yamamoto Thể hiện: Masaki Kyomoto (Ep 1-13) và GARO Project (Ep 22) * "Boku wa Mada Koi o Shite wa Ikenai " (僕はまだ恋をしてはいけない?, "I Shouldn't Still Be Loving") Dùng cho các Ep 14-21, 23, 24 Sáng tác: Masaki Kyomoto Biên soạn: Harukichi Yamamoto Thể hiện: Masaki Kyomoto (Ep 14-21) và GARO Project (Ep 23, 24) Hình ảnh MysteriousMrsE-TokusatsuInReviewGaroChapterOfTheBlackWolfPart1303.jpg Artbook.jpg Tsubasahito.jpg Một số liên kết có liên quan *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/garo/ TV-Tokyo's official GARO website] *CROWD - Official Amemiya Site *YouTube channel - GAROofficial|GARO Xem thêm Thể_loại:GARO Thể_loại:Tokusatsu